Miss Hogwarts
by free2rhyme
Summary: It started out as just a little competition between the four houses, but then the competition didn't seem very inportant anymore. A huge attack on Hogwarts can mean a good thing or bad thing, in this case it'll be bad things. HG, RHr and suprise couple
1. The Announcments

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or any of the characters!!!! Don't Sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- OK all I have to say is if u wanna flame go right ahead just do me a favor and tell me why!! Ok, ok! Oh this has OOTP SPOILERS!!!!! Onto the fic!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- the announcement  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed at 2:00a.m in the morning, thinking of his godfather. ' I really can't believe this is happening! How could I have been so stupid!!! It's all my fault!!!!'  
  
He was back for summer holidays at his aunt and uncle's house, and wasn't enjoying it very much. The Dursley's had been very scared of him every since they had a chat with Mad-Eye Moody. They had ignored his presence anywhere at the dining room or at breakfast.  
  
One morning he saw 3 owls outside his door he didn't recognize he picked up one of the letters and saw that it had a hogwarts symbol on it.  
  
'Probably my O.W.L.S,' he though and he was right. It stated  
  
Astronomy- Poor  
  
Charms- Exceeds Expectation  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectation  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts- Outstanding  
  
Divination- Dreadful  
  
Herbology- Exceeds Expectation  
  
History of Magic- Poor  
  
Potions- Acceptable  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
  
Total owls- 6  
  
'Oh wow, I got an acceptable in potions!!! Oh my god!' thought Harry picking up the next letter.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I know that Professor Snape said that he would only let students with outstanding marks in his N.E.W.T.S class but I got him to get you into the N.E.W.T.S class if you still would like to be an Aurora.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall  
  
Harry finished reading the letter with a smile on his face and feeling happier than ever before and feeling very greatful to his professor. He started reading the last letter that was delivered to him.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We believe that the ministry of magic owes you an apology for doubting you. During the day that You-Know-Who showed his face at the ministry we also saw the face of Peter Petrigrew so please accept our deepest regrets.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Sherrie Penn, Writer for the Daily Prophet  
  
After reading this letter Harry couldn't be happier than he ever had in a long time.  
  
(A/N)-I can't think of anything else so I'm skipping to September 1st  
  
'I can't believe I got uncle Vernon to agree with taking me to the train station!' Harry thought to himself. 'Near Platform 9 ¾ he saw a bit of red hair and recognized immediately who it was.  
  
"Hey Ron!" yelled Harry, running toward the barrier.  
  
"Harry, mate, how are you?" replied Ron hugging him in a brotherly like of way.  
  
"Living with the dursley's all summer long how do you think!" replied Harry. "Oh, hey Mrs. Weasley how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine but look at you, you are all skin and bone!" replied Mrs. Weasley in a motherly tone. Then Ron, and Harry said their goodbyes and went into the train to look for empty compartments. They didn't have luck finding a empty compartment but they did find Hermione.  
  
"Oh well, I don't care if its not an empty compartment I wanna sit unless its full or has any slytherin!" said Ron opening the compartment to find Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sitting in too of the seats. But it was a very quite compartment because Parvati was sleeping and Lavender had her headphones on and was reading some romance novel. Finally Harry cleared his throat to get some attention.  
  
"Hmmm. Oh Hey Harry what is it?" asked Lavender looking up from her book and removing her headphones.  
  
"Umm. Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Asked Hermione  
  
" Sure!" replied enthusiastic Lavender who just woke up Parvati.  
  
"I got to go to the loo." Said Parvati standing really fast at least 5'6". Then Lavender burst out laughing, which made Harry, Hermione, and Ron laugh, who were now comfortably sitting.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," mumbled Parvati as she left, which made them laugh even harder. For the rest of the time after Parvati returned they were playing exploding snap.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately 15 min." said the overhead voice.  
  
"I guess that means we should get dressed." Said Hermione getting up to change, kicking the boys out. They reached Hogwarts and Parvati and Lavender went their separate way while Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited a couple of minutes to spot Hagrid taking the first years towards the boats.  
  
At dinner Harry and Ron were staring at their plates so hard as if the making the food appear in thin air!  
  
'Come on Dobby get me food!' thought Harry.  
  
'Give me food House elves or else I'll stick Hermione on you!' thought Ron.  
  
Then a spoon hitting a glass noise interrupted their thoughts as professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Welcome back to another year of hogwarts. As my usual announcements the dark forest is forbidden to any student. And Mr. Filch has told me to remind you that and Weasley's product is forbidden. Also the new defense against dark arts teacher is Professor Khan." As soon as those words came out it was really quite no one talked as they turned their attention turned to a tall dark haired man who looked like he was a model who should be posing in ski magazines.  
  
"Thank you very much for the introduction, professor Dumbledore I just wanted to tell them about the Miss Hogwarts contest. I bet many of you watched Miss World or Miss Universe well this is like the pageant except its Miss Hogwarts. The Heads of all houses will set up an auditioning date for a student representing their house as Miss Hufflepuff or Miss Slytherin and etc. The winner of the contest will get 10,000 galleons and will get to meet rap sensation EMINEM!" said Professor Khan.  
  
Then all the students in the great hall burst out talking about the contest, and about who will be the contestants!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-wow! Ok soooooo who so you think should be the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw contestants??? U Tell me! Please, ohhhhhh I already have gryffindor picked out and its not going to be HG!!!!!!! Byeeeeeeee!  
  
Free2rhyme 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or any of the characters!!!! Don't Sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- Thank you to all the reviewers---  
  
1-Ok sorry about the first chappie I'll try to rewrite it!!!! Thank you for ur opinion anyway!  
  
Daydreamer39-Thank you for ur suggestions  
  
Phi cong- I hope this chappie grabs ur attention!!!!!!!  
  
OceanSoul- Thank you very much  
  
LilyAndOliver4EVER- Thank you very much but I can't put u in the story. But I can dedicate this chappie 2 u.  
  
~~*~*~*  
  
I DEDICATE THIS CHAPPIE 2----- LilyAndOliver4EVER  
  
Chapter 2- The decision!  
  
"Soooooo, Who do you think will be Miss Gryffindor?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, and I wonder how they're going to pick." Said Hermione just as she said that the head girl of that year Cho Chang walked in (A/N- Sorry about that but they are not a lot of girls that u see in the books that are a year older!)  
  
"Hey, ok everyone gather around." Yelled Cho. "Ok, as head girl I will tell you how this competition is going to work. Each house will pick out one girl who they think is Miss Hogwarts worthy. But the problem is you'll all have to work together to find a Miss Gryffindor. And by tomorrow or you're house can't compete."  
  
"I say it should be Cassie," said Melvin a 7th year that had a really bad case of acne.  
  
"Um. No Melvin. I don't think so," said Dean who was sitting next to Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Ok, so name all the girls you know that are fit." Said Will a 7th year (work with me here people I'm going 2 start making up names!) "Um, there's Lavender, Emily, Ginny-  
  
" Erika, Shelby, Sherrie, Angi, Candace, Parvati." Stated Seamus interrupting Will.  
  
"Ok, I'm beginning to see Cho's point about working together to pick a person out and you have to see if they are willing to do it." Said Harry then all the people in the common room had a shocked look on their faces.  
  
"Are you joking me, I'm not going to parade myself around in a bathing suit with everyone staring at me!" screamed Lavender.  
  
"There will be a Bathing suit section? Alright!!!" yelled Seamus knocking fists with Dean. Hermione on the other hand was looking very pissed off.  
  
"Is that all you think about? Well you can count every girl in this room not competing!" Yelled Hermione walking out of the common room with all the rest of the girls behind her.  
  
"God, what is all this commotion?" said a groggily voice coming down the stairs, it was Parvati Patil who seemed to have just woken up was seen rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ohhhhh Parvati how would you like a one time opportunity of being the biggest model in the world?" Said Seamus winking at the other guys in the room.  
  
"If it's about the Miss Hogwarts competition, you can count me out of it! I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. Oh and Seamus I so saw that wink" said Parvati walking out of the room.  
  
The second day the day to give of the final names or be disqualified. Everyone in the common room were having arguments.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione do you always want to be remembered as a bookworm or Miss Hogwarts?" said Ron and Harry trying to convince her that it's really good.  
  
"Oh so know you think I'm a bookworm 5minutes ago I was a geek! Oh thanks a lot, but I don't think bookworms and geeks are allowed to participate." Said Hermione just then Dean came running into the room.  
  
"I just found out who the other three contestants are," said Dean, " they are Cho Chang- Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott- Hufflepuff, and Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson? Hah like she's going to win even Cassie can beat her!" said Ron hurting Cassie's feelings  
  
"Well Ron if that's the way it is I don't think we should be friends anymore!" said Hermione.  
  
"Shut it! Ok I'm through with this I'll be the gryffindor competitor! It's better than seeing best friends fight!" yelled .  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- CLIFFHANGIE!!!!!!!! Muhahahahaha I'm so evil!!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout the chappie being soooooo short!!!! 


	3. Stunned

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter!!!! Or any of the characters!!! Don't Sue!!!!!  
  
Thanx 2 all of my reviewers-  
  
Pixiedust22-Thanks! ;)  
  
Phi Cong-Glad u like it!!!!!!!  
  
A/N-I always dedicate my chappie's to story's or people. I would like to dedicate this chappie to the story "The Americans". I recommend that all of my reviewers read it!!! It's really funny! LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well Ron if that's the way it is I don't think we should be friends anymore!" said Hermione.  
  
"Shut it! Ok I'm through with this I'll be the gryffindor competitor! It's better than seeing best friends fight!" yelled .  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Chapter 3--- Stunned  
  
"Shut it! Ok I'm through with this I'll be the gryffindor competitor! It's better than seeing best friends fight!" yelled Parvati Patil.  
  
"Really!!!! Yes!!!" yelled Seamus jumping up and down.  
  
"Only on one condition, Hermione and Lavender have to agree to participate as the trainers I guess you can call them." Said Parvati looking over them.  
  
"I knew there had to be a catch!!" said Dean.  
  
"You know what, I'll help you all the way Parvati." Said Lavender.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
"PLEASE Hermione." Begged Ron.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." Said Hermione  
  
"PLEASE." Said Harry looking at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione just then Ron kissed her and started yelling. And Hermione blushed so hard. The common room had emptied to go tell everyone who the gryffindor competitor was, except Parvati, Lavender and Hermione. All of the sudden Parvati burst out laughing like a maniac!  
  
"HAHA. You like Ron," laughed Parvati, "Hmm. How did that son go Ooohh yeah. Ron and 'Moine sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, and then comes Ron with a baby carriage!!!!!"  
  
"Shut it, Parvati" said Hermione blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, you do like him!" Screamed Lavender after looking at Hermione's face started laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP, come on lets go we'll be late for DADA!" Yelled a furious Hermione, as they made their way out of the room with their books.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder how good the new teacher will be." Said Lavender.  
  
"I don't know but he sure was tall dark and handsome!" said Parvati laughing, "But I don't think Hermione would care cause she already has a lover."  
  
"Mudblood, A Lover! HAH!" laughed Draco Malfoy coming up from behind them with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy clinging to his arm.  
  
"Eavesdropping?" said Lavender.  
  
"Malfoy's don't eavesdrop." Stated Draco.  
  
"Yes. But they do have 120 pounds of extra weight clinging to their arm." Said Parvati vengefully.  
  
"Well looks like it's my turn to take over." Stated Pansy looking as if she was going to tear Parvati's throat open. Just then the DADA classroom opened and walked out professor Khan.  
  
"Well, What's going on here?" asked professor Khan looking at the group of students.  
  
"Pansy here threatened to pound my face Professor khan." Replied Parvati looking at Pansy with the most distaste.  
  
"Hmm. Well I will be taking 30 points of from slytherin and 10 points from each and everyone out here for being late for my class and disrupting it." Said Professor Khan leaving the other students to follow with stunned looks on their faces.  
  
"Boy! He may look hot, but oh my Gosh what a hot head!" said Lavender with everyone agreeing with her including the slytherins. As they walked into the class they saw that no one wants to sit in the front and there were only two seats in the front all the slytherins and Lavender ran to the back leaving Hermione and Parvati to sit in the front.  
  
"Awwwww Man, this is going to be a looooong day!" said Parvati.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N--- This chappie was short to! Gosh!!!!! Oh THIS IS GOING TO BE A D/G, R/H!!! okay that's it until next time!!!!!  
  
Free2rhyme 


	4. AN

Hey Guys, I hope you guys won't think this is an update! I'm sorry I didn't update!!! School just started and I can't update everyday, however I will every weekend!  
  
Thanks 2 all my reviews, and yes even the flames;)  
  
Baccus Cremaeus- well, thank u for the review and I named Professor khan after my math teacher!  
  
Phi Cong- Muhahahahaha!!!! Thank u so much!  
  
Katie- I really didn't know some people thought my story sucked! OMG can you please tell me what's wrong.  
  
Disha- Thank u for the review and I understand what you say fully and I will change my writing to describe more and trust me there is a plot! It relates to the movie Drop Dead, Gorgeous.  
  
(I hope all my reviewers read this)  
  
Free2rhyme 


	5. The Attack

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter!!!! Or any of the characters!!! Don't Sue!!!!!  
  
A/N-All Flames are welcome if they make sense.. If they don't I'm going to hang ur name up on the shame board, Which will haunt you for life!  
  
Oh My God. I'm so sorry I haven't been Updating! I've been really busy. And I said I would make this a D/G and H/R but I changed my mind I like Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Ron/Lavender.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4---- The Attack  
  
"God this really sucks" whispered Parvati to Hermione. In there DADA class they had to study the Vampires and what effect they had on the past. But they way they are learning it, is very realistically and visually.  
  
"One way to defend yourself against a Vampire is garlic." Said Professor Kahn holding out a very smelly stick of Garlic that made the whole class scrunch up their noses. Just the door swung open to reveal a very urgent looking Head boy.  
  
"There has been an attack on the school by deatheaters, I want all the student to come follow me. And professor, the headmaster wants you" Said the head boy. The whole class was very scarred about this especially Harry Potter; he didn't want to see another person close to him die.  
  
"Well you heard the boy, Get up and follow him." Replied professor Kahn looking with his lovely but cold eyes at everyone. Everyone then let the news sink into them, and started panicking.  
  
"Shut up, everyone follow me, and stay together." Said the head boy who was still looking very distraught. Everyone started walking including the slytherins who looked like hell had come very early.  
  
There was a huge rush in the hallways, so huge that Parvati got swept in the other direction and was completely lost. She heard deep voices near another room talking and eavesdropped to hear about what's going on.  
  
'This attack has gone so well, so I think the lord take out Harry Potter tonight.' Said one the hooded men. Just then Parvati let out a huge breath and the deatheaters heard it.  
  
'My, My What was that, do you think we have a little student eavesdropping to try to find out what our plans our." Said another hooded men suddenly opening the door to find nothing their. The hooded men searched beside the door and said.  
  
'It probably was the wind because no one can run that fast without us seeing him, or apparating without making that weird noise.'  
  
Parvati was about to scream before someone had put their hand on her mouth and really fastly drag her into the closet next to the room.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm going to die." Said Parvati over and over again.  
  
"Shut up do you want them to hear us and kill us?" said a cold voice nearly shadowed by the darkness. Parvati was about to scream again but the shadowed person put his hand on her mouth again.  
  
"Promise not to scream, I'm only here to help you I swear." Said the cold voice again. Parvati nodded her head to this thinking that it was the only way to escape. The stranger removed his hand and moved forward to the very little light escaping through the crack in the floor.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!" said Parvati.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHEHEHE I'm soooooooooooo evil... So sorry that this chappie is short!!!!!!! Love ya's------  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Oh my godddd

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter!!!! Or any of the characters!!! Don't Sue!!!!!  
  
A/N-All Flames are welcome if they make sense.. If they don't I'm going to hang ur name up on the shame board, Which will haunt you for life!  
  
I'm to lazy to back and look thought my reviews but I want to thank ALL of my reviewers. And also I want to dedicate this chappie to PHI CONG. Thanx a lot!!! U Rock!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Promise not to scream, I'm only here to help you I swear." Said the cold voice again. Parvati nodded her head to this thinking that it was the only way to escape. The stranger removed his hand and moved forward to the very little light escaping through the crack in the floor.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!" said Parvati.  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. I told you not to scream!" said none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why wouldn't I scream? I'm in a closet with a deatheater, Duh!" Parvati whispered harshly  
  
"If that's the way you feel I won't bother you. And for your information I am not a deatheater." Said Draco lifting up the sleeve of his robe.  
  
Parvati felt like she still couldn't trust him, even though he proved he was not a deatheater. After all he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, a very big deatheater. Finally Parvati decided to ask him questions.  
  
"How come you saved my skin back there?" Parvati asked very carefully, not looking Draco in the eye.  
  
Draco stared at her and finally said, "I can do whatever I want whenever I want, and I can be whatever I want. Just because my father is a deatheater, doesn't mean I am."  
  
After a couple of minutes passed by Parvati said "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." Draco said harshly.  
  
"Look! I'm just trying to say I'm sorry, ok! Chill out dude!" said Parvati.  
  
"'You don't know what its like do you, when people see me in a instant they picture a deatheater. Even though everyone thinks I'm soaking in galleons do you know what kind of dirty I have to go through to get the money? You know what, what's the use?" said Draco, "You don't know how lucky you are, your family loves for who you are!"  
  
" Oh my god, I didn't know!" said Parvati with tears forming in her eyes. Draco just looked away and didn't answer. It was quiet for what seemed like hours.  
  
All of the sudden they heard voices outside the closet door. Parvati gasped really loudly, and Draco gave her a look that silenced her. He then made a hand gesture for her too come on his side of the closet. Parvati made her way really quietly. Draco took her arm and they stood without making a move. When the door opened Parvati moved more toward Draco.  
  
"Is there anything in there, Lucius?" asked a muffled voice deatheater. Parvati and Draco held their breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N--- Please Review Y'all! All you have to do is press that little button below this note!!! 


	7. AN

Hey Guys,  
  
How r u? Ok I have a major writers block, and I need some serious help!!!!!!! What I need is some Ideas for the next chappie!!! Like wats going to happen next or something!!!! That would be great! Thanx  
  
Free2rhyme  
  
P.S- Thanx for ur review Phi cong- and ur welcome you deserve to have chappie dedicated to u!!! Maybe 2 chappie's! Who knows!!!!!!! 


End file.
